Crimson Love
by shiki94
Summary: All Kaitlyn Bonin wanted to do was get her mind off of her misery and other bad feelings. She never counted on going to a friend's Halloween party and meeting someone that would take her night down an entirely different road. KaitlynxAlex Hardy (OC) FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read Rated M for mentions of past character death and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Happy belated Halloween, everyone reading this! OK. I didn't want this to be the second year I had nothing to offer up for Halloween(ish) readings, so...I brainstormed around and came up with this. Basically the best way to sum this up would be to say that...a few of my muses have all been acting nuts. But, I got this from them acting like psychos, so...give this a read if y'all feel like it and I hope you enjoy. =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the people used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, the WWE, and the various other promotions they belong to. I only own my OC Alex Hardy and the ideas going into this.**

Costume parties. They always seemed to be a mandatory part of Halloween for people of all ages. Be it younger kids, teenagers, or adults, everyone always seemed to think there was some kind of fun in donning costumes of all sorts and then going to a party where they'd stuff their faces, chat a lot, and, in the case of the adults, hooking up with either their significant other or some stranger for the night.

Kaitlyn Bonin was one of those people that fell into the latter category. Recently, she had gotten out of a pretty bad break-up with her boyfriend and all she wanted to do was just forget about the cheating bastard. ...This was proving to be easier said than done as it seemed like all she could do was just be angry about the fact that she had her heart broken by the man that she had been with for the past three years. And, for as much as she hated to admit it to herself, there were signs that this was a long time coming; but, like half her hair would indicate, she was just delightfully clueless about what the state of her relationship really was. Ever since what she considered to be one of the messiest break-ups she's ever bore witness to, all Kaitlyn's wanted to do is just be alone and wallow in her misery. So, leave it to her best friend, AJ Mendez, to suggest that they go to a costume party one of their best friends was having on Halloween night. Kaitlyn would've tried to fight like hell to keep from having to go in fear of running into her ex but decided to go anyway. _'Anything to get my thoughts off of that asshole,'_ Kaitlyn thought as she made sure that her Michonne costume looked good. Taking a deep breath as she headed to the door of her apartment, Kaitlyn prepared herself for the party ahead and whatever was going to come her way.

...

The party was definitely a costume party. As soon as she and AJ, who was dressed as one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, arrived, she looked around to see that the party was already in full swing with partying going on from the others around them. Normally, Kaitlyn would've been mingling with some of the others or even out on the dance floor, showing everyone just how...unique her dance moves were; but, tonight, she was doing neither of these things as she just sat off to the side and watched AJ talk with some of their other friends. The longer she sat by herself, the more Kaitlyn felt that coming to the party was a mistake.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kaitlyn was almost set to leave when she saw a fellow loner sitting across the room, dressed in cosplay as a character from an anime she liked, only the costume was a bit more concealing than what the character in the anime wore. And it wasn't just the costume that the other person was wearing that had Kaitlyn intrigued. No, it was also the way that the person carried herself: Kaitlyn had noticed throughout the night that there were people that tried to flirt with the woman, and all of them were turned down after a few minutes of talking. For as much as Kaitlyn found herself intrigued by the other woman, she couldn't bring herself to want to go over and try to talk to the cosplayer. So, it surprised her when she suddenly found herself locking gazes with the cosplayer. _'Oh fuck. I've been spotted! What do I do now? Do I just turn away? Or do I go over and apologize for staring?'_ Kaitlyn thought worriedly to herself. She soon got an answer of sorts as the woman rose from her seat and headed in her direction. Taking a few breaths in and out, Kaitlyn tried to calm herself down as she was on the verge of being joined by someone she had discreetly been watching for part of the night. Looking down at her glove-covered hands, Kaitlyn tried to make it look like she was staring at her nails; and this actually seemed to work until...

"Hey," the cosplayer said from right beside Kaitlyn.

The two-toned blonde- and black-haired woman was surprised to hear a voice beside her, so to look over and see the cosplayer standing near her was definitely a surprise. And to really be getting a better look at the cosplayer was definitely doing more to make Kaitlyn feel awkward about having been staring just a few minutes ago. Really taking notice of her new companion, Kaitlyn saw that the cosplayer was definitely more attractive than a far-off glance made her look: The costume seemed to fit the cosplayer in all the right places without seeming too constricting, and the woman herself...she seemed like a vision in some of Kaitlyn's fondest fantasies as she had lightly tanned skin and long dark brown hair that had streaks of red dyed throughout and a pretty cute smile that seemed to make her eyes twinkle. Blinking as she felt her cheeks heat in what she could tell was a somewhat crimson blush, Kaitlyn said "Hi" before saying "Look. I'm sorry for staring. It's just...I'm not exactly here by choice. I only came because my friend threw this party and my friend AJ insisted that I come with her. And as you can see, I'm not really feeling the party mood tonight."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for staring. It's quite alright. If it makes you feel any better, I've been a bit guilty of sneaking a few peeks at you too," the cosplay-clad woman said, smiling a shy smile at the two-toned woman.

"Really? You've been sneaking peeks at...at _me_ all night?" Kaitlyn asked, surprised to hear this.

"Well...yeah. I was actually trying to place your costume and where I had seen something like it before. Then I remembered it was Michonne from The Walking Dead," the cosplayer said. "I love that show and the comics."

"Thanks. I'm a pretty big Walking Dead junkie, so I decided to dress up as one of my favorite characters from it. And, I gotta say that I like your Ryuko Matoi costume. Kill la Kill is so cool, and Ryuko was such a badass," Kaitlyn said, smiling.

"Thanks. That's what I was going for, so I'm glad that my costume was enough to please at least _someone_ here," the cosplayer said, her smile still on her face. Holding out her hand, the cosplayer said "I feel as though I oughta introduce myself since we've been chatting so much. I'm Alex, Alex Hardy."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Kaitlyn Bonin," Kaitlyn said, taking and shaking Alex's black and red fingernail painted hand.

Releasing her hold on Kaitlyn's hand, Alex looked around and said "I don't know about you, but this party's not really doing it for me. Do you want to maybe...go back to my place? I figure that maybe the two of us could do something a bit more fun than sit through the rest of this party."

"Wow. Talk about forward," Kaitlyn said, laughing a bit. "You sure you want to take me back to your place? For all you know, I could be some kind of crazy axe murderer."

"There's always that possibility," Alex said, laughing a bit herself. Her laughter slacking off, Alex said "If it makes you feel any better, you don't strike me as the axe murderer type, so I trust you to come back to my place. ...But, if you _were_ to try anything, I think I'd be able to deal with you."

"That sounds like a bit of a challenge," Kaitlyn said, sharing a smirk with her new cosplay chum. Rising from her seat, Kaitlyn said "OK. We can leave now. I just need to go let my friend know that I'm about to take off."

"OK. I'll go wait by the door for you," Alex said.

"OK," Kaitlyn said. With Alex walking over to the door, Kaitlyn let out an excited breath and headed over to AJ and told her she was leaving with someone for the evening. Seeing the excited gleam in AJ's eyes and hearing AJ tell her "You two have fun tonight", Kaitlyn took off for the night with her cosplay-clad companion as the two women took off for a night of fun of their own making.

...

The walk to Alex's apartment had been a relatively quick one with the two women sharing laughs and just talking about their lives. While some of the things they shared were pretty light and happy, once they were in Alex's apartment, that's where it seemed like things got a bit more personal for the women.

"And, that's part of the reason why I was at the party tonight," Alex said. "Today is both my birthday and one of the saddest days of my life."

"Wow, Alex. I just...I'm so sorry to hear that. The "one of the saddest days of your life" thing, not today being your birthday," Kaitlyn said after hearing Alex's story.

"It's alright, Kait," Alex said. "It's been two years, and...yeah, it still hurts like fuck that this is also the day that I lost my boyfriend, but it's just something I've gotten used to. I just know that...at least my love is in a better place now." Closing her eyes as she felt a few tears start to burn the backs of her eyes, Alex reopened them and, clearing her throat, said "So, enough about me and my sadness. What about you, Kait? What's been the story of your life as of late?"

"Well, aside from work and just hanging out with my friends, nothing much really," Kaitlyn said, wanting to keep from having to relive the bad memory of her breakup.

Hearing how Kaitlyn said that raised flags of disbelief in Alex. Looking over to her companion for the evening, Alex said "I don't believe that. I think there's something else bothering you."

"No, not really," Kaitlyn said. Seeing a look on Alex's face that seemed to scream "I don't believe you", Kaitlyn said "Well...I _have_ just recently had a pretty nasty breakup with my now ex-boyfriend."

"You had a nasty breakup? Who in their right mind would want to break up with someone like you? For as nice and funny as you are, I can't imagine anyone that would want to end things with you," Alex said, sincerely surprised to hear this.

"Well, my ex isn't exactly the kind of guy that's ever really been one for thinking with his head. Any thinking he _did_ do was done with the head in between his legs," Kaitlyn said, rolling her eyes in complete disgust as she took a sip of the Strawberrita she had. Setting the can back on Alex's coffee table, Kaitlyn sat back and, letting out a defeated sigh, said "But, whatever. At least I don't have to worry about that asshole in my life anymore.

Seeing her new friend in such a state had Alex feeling bad. She had never come across a person that just seemed so...so upset and glad to be away from the person that they were formerly in a relationship with. So, to hear Kaitlyn say all of this had Alex feeling sympathy for the two-toned woman. Moving over on the couch closer to her friend, Alex gently took Katilyn's face in her hand and said "If I was your asshole ex, I wouldn't leave you. I'd do everything I could to make you feel like the queen I _know_ you are. You're a wonderful person, Kaitlyn. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

Hearing such words come from Alex, a stranger that she met at a costume party, was making Kaitlyn feel all fluttery inside. Never did her ex say such things to and about her-not even when they first started dating-so to hear them coming from Alex was making Kaitlyn feel better than she had in days. While she had about a million different things she wanted to say, Kaitlyn instead went with the first impulse she had: Leaning forward out of Alex's touch, Kaitlyn took Alex's face in her hands and planted a kiss on Alex's lips. While it seemed like a purely impulsive thing to do, Kaitlyn didn't regret it as she soon felt Alex reciprocate her kiss with one of her own. The two women then seemed to lose themselves in a kiss that seemed to draw wanton moans from the both of them.

Pulling away from the two-toned woman, Alex asked "Is this something you really want to do, Kaitlyn?"

"Yes, Alex, it is. I know we've only just met tonight, but...I just feel that you can help me get over the misery I'm feeling. Make me forget about it... _please_ ," Kaitlyn begged, tears beginning to roll down her face.

She honestly wanted to try to tell Kaitlyn that she couldn't bring herself to go any farther; but...just hearing and seeing the sadness in the two-toned woman had Alex wanting to give Kaitlyn what she wanted. So, taking Kaitlyn by the hand, Alex pulled Kaitlyn off of the couch and off in the direction of her bedroom. Once the two women were in her room and Kaitlyn walked over to her bed, Alex walked over to her taller companion and, cupping Kaitlyn's face in her hands with Kaitlyn placing her hands on Alex's hips, resumed their prior makeout session with Alex being the one in control. Only a couple of minutes of passionate kissing passed between the women before Alex pulled away and looked Kaitlyn in the eye.

The feeling of Alex's lips leaving hers seemed to snap Kaitlyn out of the daze that she seemed to find herself in as she blinked to try to get her bearings back. Looking down at her younger host, Kaitlyn couldn't help but to again marvel at Alex's beauty. She honestly couldn't believe that this was going to happen. And honestly...she couldn't wait for it. The next thing Kaitlyn knew, she was falling backward onto Alex's Nightmare Before Christmas quilt-covered bed with Alex crawling on top of her. Capturing Alex's lips in another kiss, Kaitlyn kissed her host back with a feverish need that she felt being returned by the shorter woman. Their liplock breaking again, Kaitlyn laid her head back on Alex's bed as she felt the younger woman begin to kiss a trail down her neck. Enjoying this new sensation, Kaitlyn let out moan after moan after pleased moan as she said "Mmm, Alex, feels so good."

Continuing her trail down Kaitlyn's neck, Alex found herself lost in the sweet taste of Kaitlyn's smooth skin. It was like Kaitlyn was one of the world's sweetest treats and she was Alex's alone to have. Her desire and her need burning strongly in her, Alex let out an involuntary growl as she felt her canines grow. Scraping the tips of her teeth in the area where she was currently on Kaitlyn's neck, Alex dared to let one of her canines scratch Kaitlyn's skin, causing a thin line of scarlet blood to bead up and drip out. The scent, the color, and the possible taste...Alex wanted it. And she wanted it _now_. Licking the line of liquid, Alex let Kaitlyn's blood linger on her tongue as she threw her head back as the taste of Kaitlyn's blood exploded through her body. Looking back down at the two-toned woman to see that she was practically quivering with want, Alex leaned in and whispered in Kaitlyn's ear "Are you ready to _really_ get things started, Kaitlyn?"

"Y...yes," Kaitlyn said, her body shaking in anticipation.

Smiling, Alex ran her hands down Kaitlyn's sides before taking the hem of Kaitlyn's shirt in her hands and pulling the garment over the two-toned woman's head before throwing it over the side of the bed. Marvelling at the sight of Kaitlyn in just a black bra and her pants, Alex shook with want as another involuntary growl ripped through her. She wanted desperately to keep her hunger under control, but...never before had Alex ever had prey that just seemed too beautiful to feed from. Not since her beloved Cody had been killed had Alex wanted to seek out companionship with another human; but, this now...her in bed with Kaitlyn, she felt that that could possibly change things.

Hearing the odd growling come from above her, Kaitlyn asked "Alex, are...are you okay?"

"I...actually...no, I'm not, Kaitlyn," Alex admitted, her inner beast wanting to feed right at that moment.

"What's wrong? It's not something I've done, is it?" Kaitlyn asked. Really taking a look at her shorter bedmate, Kaitlyn almost jumped out of bed and ran away: For the most part, Alex still looked the same...the only major difference now was the fact that her eyes that were normally a hazel color had turned a deep ruby red and her teeth...her canines had grown long, almost as if they were...

 _'A pair of fangs?'_ Kaitlyn thought. Shaking off her surprise at seeing Alex like this, Kaitlyn asked "Wh-what are you?"

Letting out a sigh, Alex said "As if the fangs and my eyes weren't a dead giveaway, I'm...I'm a vampire, Kaitlyn."

"Oh my god. You...you're not going to kill me, are you?" Kaitlyn asked in fear.

"What? No, of course not," Alex said. "What would ever make you thnk such a thing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you _have fangs and glowing red eyes!_ " Kaitlyn all but screamed. Shrinking back a bit, Kaitlyn asked "Is this the only reason why you brought me back here? Just to feed on me and then send me on my merry way?"

"At first...yes, that was my plan," Alex said, guiltily. Looking over to her guest, Alex said "That's changed though, after I've really gotten the chance to get to know you a bit."

"Really? But, why? I'm just one human. Why would it matter to a vampire whether or not they got to know their food?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because...you remind me of him. You remind me of my boyfriend," Alex said, smiling a sad smile at some of the many memories she had of Cody. "He was actually the same way when he first found out what I really was. That didn't scare him away though. He stayed and...things were so great between us."

"He sounds like he was a pretty great guy," Kaitlyn said, smiling at the fact that she was seen as being on the same tier as Alex's boyfriend. Feeling curious, Kaitlyn asked "Did you ever...you know...feed from him?"

"I did. He was hesitant to let me feed from him at first, but as our relationship grew, he became comfortable with letting me drink from him," Alex said. "That being said...if you don't want to, you don't have to let me feed from you. I know of other ways to help you get over the misery that's still inside you."

"But...but I _want_ you to feed from me," Kaitlyn blurted out. Seeing the surprised look on the vampire's face, Kaitlyn said "Alex. I know this seems _really weird_ of me to say...but I want you to do this. It's something that I think can help the both of us. So...please, Alex. Let me be the one to help ease your pain and you do the same for me."

Hearing this come from Kaitlyn surprised Alex. Of all the humans that she had ever fed from, never have any of them spoken so warmly, so kindly, so-dare she even think it-humanly before; so, to hear all of this come from Kaitlyn was making tears fall from Alex's eyes of their own will. Leaning forward, Alex wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn in a tight hug as she whispered in Kaitlyn's ear "Thank you" before sinking her fangs into Kaitlyn's neck.

Holding Alex in place as she wound her arms around the brunette vampire, Kaitlyn closed her eyes, the sensations of her blood leaving her body and being replaced by a new feeling replacing it causing her to sigh in absolute content and bliss. For in that moment, two broken and hurting hearts were soon to become one.

 **To those of you that have reached the end of this, I just want to say thanks for giving this a read. It's been a while since I've really written anything femslashy in nature (even though I've been getting hella femslash fuel from stuff...), so I feel like this was a bit of a good way for me to dust off my femslash chops and get something out there. Hopefully, it was a good read for you guys. And, if you'd like to see a Part 2 to this where Kaitlyn and Alex get to actual chick sexy times, let me know and I'll probably continue this as a two-parter (or so). All this out of the way, thanks so much for reading and don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"That being said...if you don't want to, you don't have to let me feed from you. I know of other ways to help you get over the misery that's still inside you."_

 _"But...but I want you to feed from me," Kaitlyn blurted out. Seeing the surprised look on the vampire's face, Kaitlyn said "Alex. I know this seems really weird of me to say...but I want you to do this. It's something that I think can help the both of us. So...please, Alex. Let me be the one to help ease your pain and you do the same for me."_

 _Hearing this come from Kaitlyn surprised Alex. Of all the humans that she had ever fed from, never have any of them spoken so warmly, so kindly, so-dare she even think it-humanly before; so, to hear all of this come from Kaitlyn was making tears fall from Alex's eyes of their own will. Leaning forward, Alex wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn in a tight hug as she whispered in Kaitlyn's ear "Thank you" before sinking her fangs into Kaitlyn's neck._

 _Holding Alex in place as she wound her arms around the brunette vampire, Kaitlyn closed her eyes, the sensations of her blood leaving her body and being replaced by a new feeling replacing it causing her to sigh in absolute content and bliss. For in that moment, two broken and hurting hearts were soon to become one._

 **So, that's how Part 1 ended. Here's Part 2 and all of its femslashy glory for you guys. Also, this is where the rating change comes in. Curious to know why? Read on to find out. And, I hope all you readers enjoy. =)**

Having her momentary fill of Kaitlyn's blood, Alex pulled away from where she had bit the two-toned woman and, meeting Kaitlyn's somewhat glazed brown eyes with her sated red eyes, breathed slightly heavily as she simply planted a kiss on Kaitlyn's lips and said "Now, lie down, Kaitlyn. I'm going to make you feel even better after all of that."

Her own breathing coming out a bit unevenly, Kaitlyn laid back on Alex's pillows as she got comfortable and lied in wait of what was to come next. Her wondering was soon answered when she felt Alex lick where she had bit her before kissing a trail down onto her chest and into the valley in between her breasts. Trying to keep her breathing even as possible, Kaitlyn moaned at this contact. Never before had she felt such a feeling while in bed with her ex; so to feel this coming from Alex before they got to whatever else the brunette vampire had in store for her was making Kaitlyn feel both relaxed and eager for what was next.

Having kissed down in between Kaitlyn's breasts, Alex ran her hands first down Kaitlyn's chest, then up her toned flat abdomen as she ran her hands underneath the two-toned woman and unhooked her bra. Taking the black garment in her hands, Alex pulled it off of her guest and threw it over to where she threw Kaitlyn's shirt. Now rewarded with the sight of Kaitlyn's freed breasts, Alex cupped the peachy mounds in her hands as she planted a quick kiss on each one before lightly scraping her fangs down Kaitlyn's right breast and then, taking the nipple in her mouth, began to suck at the nipple while flicking her tongue over the pink bud.

Feeling Alex suck at first her right breast and then her left was feeling like the best thing Kaitlyn had felt in months. She had never felt such a pleasurable thing from her ex when they had sex as all he'd ever want to do is just push in, screw her, pull out, and be done for the night; so, to be able to experience all of this foreplay was doing more to turn Kaitlyn on than anything her ex had ever done before...and this was all just from what Alex was doing to the upper half of her body. Just the idea of what Alex could do when she went lower and how that would feel...

" _Aleeeeex_ ," Kaitlyn shakily moaned out.

Pulling away from Kaitlyn's now-erect left nipple, Alex breathily asked "Yes, Kaitlyn?"

"I...I..." Kaitlyn stammered to get out.

"What is it, Kaitlyn?" Alex asked, sitting back on Kaitlyn's thighs.

"I...I...I want you to go a bit lower," Kaitlyn finally got out, a bit of a pink blush coloring her face.

Genuinely surprised to hear such a direct question, Alex asked "Are you sure you want me to, Kaitlyn? Just because I'm doing all of this doesn't mean that I have to go down on you. I can do something else for you."

"But...but I want you to," Kaitlyn said, trying-but failing-to mask the whine that colored her voice. "Alex, _please_. Everything you've been doing already just feels _so good_ and...and I want you to go down on me."

Hearing the two-toned woman say this about her oral skills was making Alex smile a bit in pride. Even though she's been used to having people tell her that before, this was the first time that she's had someone beg her to put them to use on them. Smiling down at the two-toned woman, Alex said "In the future, my dear. After all, this is only our first night together. I wouldn't want you to get my best so soon. There's always time in the future for that. Besides...I'd like to do something else to you tonight."

Taking in everything Alex said, Kaitlyn could only respond with "Something else? Like what?"

"You'll see," Alex said, planting a quick kiss on Kaitlyn's lips. Sitting back on Kaitlyn's thighs again, Alex pulled her navy blue cosplay top off and threw it over the side of the bed, leaving her in just her sky blue bra and navy blue skirt. Crawling off the bed, Alex went over to the dresser drawer on the other side of the room and, after rummaging around in the top two drawers for something, pulled something out and walked back over to her bed. Stopping at the end of the bed as Kaitlyn looked at her, Alex mischievously grinned as she held up what she had been rummaging around for; and what she was rummaging around for was a black strap-on. Her grin still on her face, Alex asked " _This_ answer your question?"

"Yeah. It kinda does," Kaitlyn said, an excited grin starting to color her face.

"Good," Alex said, her fangs starting to poke out a bit in her grin.

Walking back over to the bed, Alex helped Kaitlyn take her skinny jeans off and threw them over to the side and then taking off her skirt and letting it pool around her feet on the floor. Stepping out of the navy blue puddle, Alex grazed the tips of her fingernails down Kaitlyn's legs-from the tops of her thighs down to her feet-and back up them again before taking the waistband of Kaitlyn's pink underwear in her fingers before sliding them down Kaitlyn's legs and throwing them over to where the rest of Kaitlyn's clothes were. Taking off her bra and sliding her own underwear down her legs, Alex pulled her strap-on up her legs and fastened it around her waist, making sure that the clit stimulator was secured around her clit. Crawling back in the bed so that she was over Kaitlyn again, Alex leaned down and whispered in Kaitlyn's ear "Let me know if this hurts you, Kait."

"OK," Kaitlyn managed to get out over her building excitement.

Planting a quick kiss on Kaitlyn's lips, Alex lined up the head of the prosthetic appendage with the outer edge of Kaitlyn's womanhood before slowly pushing inside. Hearing the sharp exhale of breath that came from the two-toned woman, Alex cooed "It's okay, Kaitlyn. I got you, I got you. Just leave it all to me. I'll make this feel so good for you, Kait." Seeing Kaitlyn nod her head, Alex again captured Kaitlyn's lips in a kiss as she began to slowly work her hips forward and back, the plastic of the appendage secured around her waist getting taken in by Kaitlyn's womanhood. The sensation of one of her toys being taken in by her guest for the evening felt like some of the best contact the vampire had gotten in recent memory as usually all she'd really dabble in was giving handjobs to most of the people that came back to her apartment; so this sensation right now…it felt like complete Heaven on Earth to her. Not holding in the moans that were building within her, Alex moaned around her and Kaitlyn's ongoing makeout session.

At first Kaitlyn was a tiny bit apprehensive about Alex using a strap-on on her when they eventually got around to whatever else was to come for their nightly rendezvous; so, to feel the hard plastic inside her now was something that took a few minutes for her to get accustomed to. There was still a bit of a lingering nervousness she was feeling as Alex's first few pumps into her felt…a bit odd. But, as Alex continued at her slow pace, Kaitlyn got used to the length of hard plastic that was pumping into and pulling out of her womanhood. After she finally felt completely used to it, Kaitlyn ran her hands up Alex's back and ran her fingers through the vampire's brunette hair, matching the intensity of Alex's kisses with one of her own.

Feeling the movement of Kaitlyn's hands up her back before feeling them rest in her hair, Alex closed her eyes as she finally let the tears she had been holding in for the better part of the night fall without abandon. She had never experienced such pleasure or passion with anyone else she had gotten with after she lost Cody, so to be feeling this from her sex with Kaitlyn…it was unlocking memories of all of the loving moments that she and her now-deceased love once shared. The passionate emotions flowing through her now fueling her movements, Alex picked up the intensity with which she kissed Kaitlyn, the speed with which she thrust into and pulled out of Kaitlyn…she wanted to make sure this was a night that both she and her guest would remember for the rest of their respective lives.

Feeling wetness hit her face, Kaitlyn didn't know what it was at first until she guessed that it was all coming from Alex. Putting together her own theory on why the vampire was crying, Kaitlyn reasoned that this time in bed…their sex…it was reminding Alex of moments that she shared with Cody before he died. _'He really must have been something special if I'm causing Alex to feel like this. I'm glad that I can make her feel as good as she's making me feel right now,'_ Kaitlyn thought. Feeling the speed and intensity of their sex pick up, Kaitlyn matched it all as best she could before just lying her head back on the pillows and, feeling her breasts jiggle from the speed of Alex's thrusts, moaned "Holy fuck, Alex. Feels _sooooo_ good!" And she really meant it. Sure, Alex was now moving at a speed that no human could possibly ever hope to match, but she was doing so in a way that didn't get too erratic or potentially harmful to her body. Closing her eyes, Kaitlyn smiled widely as tears of pure bliss streamed from her eyes. The passionate sex between both women only seemed to carry on for a few more minutes before Kaitlyn said, in between pants, "Alex. _Alex!_ I think…I think I'm about to-"

Cutting Kaitlyn off before she could finish her sentence, Alex opened her red eyes and said, in a somewhat low voice, "Cum for me, Kaitlyn. Cum for me, _now._ "

Hearing this come from Alex and seeing the greatly softened look in her still red eyes, Kaitlyn shook in orgasmic bliss as she came-and came hard-screaming Alex's name as she felt her womanly juices flow out of her, covering the length of plastic that was still moving in and out of her to help her ride out what she could only describe as one of the most intense orgasms she ever had in her life. The last of her orgasm leaving her, Kaitlyn sunk down on Alex's mattress as she tried to get her breathing back under control. All while she did this, the two-toned woman felt Alex continue her thrusting. Looking up at her vampiric host, Kaitlyn took in the vision above her while also still feeling vibrations go up her body from the speed of Alex's thrusts: The red-streaked brunette had her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and her mouth open to show that her fangs had descended as she was still thrusting, a very light sheen of sweat coating her body, and her breasts seemed to jiggle with each thrust she made into her. Seeing Alex like this only served to make Kaitlyn feel aroused again-after all, she _was_ still being thrust in and out of at the moment-so, when Alex delivered a few more thrusts and stilled as she shook through her orgasm with a growl that spilled from her swollen lips, Kaitlyn shook again as she moaned in delight at the few orgasmic shakes that crashed through her body.

Looking down at her two-toned bedmate, Alex smiled a fanged smile and said "I'm guessing you loved all of that. Didn't you?"

Not having managed to get her words back just yet, Kaitlyn could only smile and nod her head in confirmation of Alex's question.

Smiling herself, Alex pulled her toy out of Kaitlyn's womanhood and unfastened the strap-on from around her hips, the shaft of the black plastic and even the harness that fit around Alex all glistening with the combined juices from both women's orgasms. Taking the strap-on from around her clit and hips, Alex laid it on the floor near where her cosplay costume was as she crawled up in bed so that she was lying beside her human companion. Smiling a warm smile, Alex said "I'm glad you did. Someone like you, Kaitlyn…they shouldn't be just treated like an everyday common person. They should be treated with love and devotion and respect-exactly what I just did for you. I hope you remember this."

"Oh, I will," Kaitlyn said, nodding her head. And how could she forget a night like tonight? Between all of the kind talk, the tender kisses, and the passionate and loving sex that she shared with Alex, Kaitlyn had a feeling that she was going to remember tonight for a _very long_ time. Rolling over on her side so that she was looking at Alex, Kaitlyn asked "So…what now? Are you going to just kick me out so that your next meal won't get jealous that you already have someone here?"

"Next meal? Kaitlyn, why are you asking this?" Alex asked, a confused look starting to color her face.

"I don't why. Maybe it's just because since you're a vampire…you wouldn't want anything else to do with a human once you've done all of… _that_ with them," Kaitlyn said, looking down in slight sadness.

Using two of her fingers to lift Kaitlyn's face back up, Alex, her eyes having reverted back to their normal hazel color, said "Kaitlyn, look at me. Do you remember earlier what I said about you getting my best so soon? I said that there's plenty of time in the future for you to get that."

"So, what you're saying is…." Kaitlyn began. "What you're saying is…is that…you still want to see me?"

"Of course," Alex said, smiling at the two-toned woman, who was now obviously surprised to hear this. Seeing the surprise on the human's face, Alex said "Kaitlyn. Ever since I brought you back here, I was only thinking it was going to go the same way so many of my other nights with guests have gone: We come here, talk a bit, kiss a bit, sex, and then they're gone. Never have any one of them wanted to stay. You're the first to actually _want_ to stay with me. And, honestly, I want you to stay. It's like I told you earlier. You remind me so much of Cody, in a good way. And I would love it so much if you could stay with me. Won't you?" with tears streaming down her face at this point.

Hearing this outpouring of emotion coming from Alex-who was a vampire that could have anyone she wanted if she wanted-was making Kaitlyn feel pretty emotional herself. All she ever wanted to hear from anyone was that they genuinely wanted her to stay with them and to be theirs. So, to hear these words coming from Alex-the person who had been her confidant, who had loved her so tenderly not too long ago, who was asking her to stay-these words were just about enough to make Kaitlyn cry in happiness at that moment. So, with new tears streaming down her face, Kaitlyn smiled and, nodding her head, said "Yes, Alex. Yes, I will."

Hearing this, Alex couldn't stop the smile that split her face. So, not caring that both she and Kaitlyn were both naked, Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Kaitlyn and said "Thank you, Kaitlyn."

Returning Alex's hug with one of her own as she moved closer to her vampiric host, Kaitlyn said "No, Alex. Thank _you_."

And with this, the two women from two completely different worlds finally seemed to find what it was that they were looking for. And that something was someone to call their own.

 **Sappy ending, I know. But, I feel after everything I had included in this part up above, I feel that the ending did all of that some justice. After all, this little ficcy was only supposed to be a little something about two lonely hearts coming together in a night of passion that would end up joining them together.**

 **So, I hope you guys that read this all enjoyed this femslash two-shot from me. Funny thing = my creative ADD is acting up and it's telling me that I could actually spin a full future fic off this. I don't know if I will, seeing as how I'm up to my nose in current and future fics, but...we'll see where things go. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this two-shot. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R &R please. =)**


End file.
